


Red Rose

by memer



Series: shuuler [1]
Category: The Lorax (2012), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama Shuu meets a fantastique man at a coffee shop. Will their relationship progress into something more? (BOYXBOY DONT LIKE DONT READ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> this is my ffukcing otp

It was a quaint coffee shop that Shuu frequented, with coffee that was most  _fantastique_  and a relaxed, peaceful atmosphere. On his off days he spent hours here, sitting at his usual seat beside the window in the back where he could watch people go by, both in the shop and outside. To a ghoul, people-watching was a not only relaxing, but a useful hobby; something that made blending into human society much easier.

On this particular day Shuu sat in that very spot, sipping his coffee nearly as dark as the souls of minions, doing what he usually did. The bell that signaled the entrance of a new customer rang, and Shuu glanced over to see who it was - and his breath caught at the sight of a very tall, lanky, _cute_ man, with dark hair and a fedora. This human was so _très bien_ that Shuu could not take his eyes away and only realized he was being weird when the man sat down in front of him wearing a smirk on his round face.

"You were staring at me so hard I just had to come sit here," the tall man said, clasping his hands together in front of him. "I'm the Once-ler, what's your name?"

"T-Tsukiyama Shuu," Shuu stuttered. The Once-ler was so breathtakingly beautiful and _oh,_ a little strand of hair hung right in front of his eyes that made him unbearably more adorable. Shuu couldn't help noticing his lips; soft and pink like rose buds in spring. He considered taking a rose out of his suit that he always filled with flowers for appropriate situations. A red rose, for romance - Shuu was not going to deny he'd fallen head over heels for the Once-ler in a matter of minutes.

"Are you alright? You seem nervous." His voice took on a concerned tone and Shuu had to stifle a little gasp - an observant and considerate man, too! The Once-ler was too perfect to be real. How could Shuu deserve such an incredible man?

"I'm alright, I just-" Shuu impulsively took out a red rose from his suit and leaned in to the other man's face. "This is for you. I love you. Please go out with me."

The Once-ler laughed, an angelic noise that was music to Shuu's ears. "I knew it. You're so sexy and cute. Kiss me." So Shuu kissed the Once-ler. That night they FUCKIGJ BANGED TO THE TRAILER TO THE MINION MOVIE


End file.
